Beyond Art
by Venom Election
Summary: AU story. Emma Swan is a high school student who is about to meet the most incredible Art History professor. How is their story going to develop? You must read to find out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

My name is Emma Swan. If you are looking for the typical love story, look somewhere else. And I should warn you, this isn't a happy story. However, to be fair it isn't a sad story either. It's just merely a summary of how events have been playing out in my life. To be more specific, how I met the most wonderful person in my world and how until this very day, I am madly and completely in love with her.

The classes for the semester are over, but I still need to take the final exams and I'll be done with my first year of high school. However, at this present moment I can't study. Something else is occupying my mind. I am sitting at my wood desk, in my room, looking at the forest. I have to make a decision, I think as I see a bird flying near my window.

Do I want to go to summer school? I mean, I am not in any risk of failing any of my assignatures but I think that 3 months of vacation are way too much…

I know, I sound really nerdy right now. Truth is, I kind of are. I have always been in the top 5 of my class and without even trying. I understand hard stuff, from Math to Chemistry to Biology… I always get good grades.

However, I have always been socially awkward, and my elementary and middle school classmates never allowed me to think of myself as someone pretty. Until this day, I don't feel that way. I was always bullied, always the last one to be chosen for every team. I never belonged. Awful times.

Anyway, I have never had much regard for Art. I mean I love to paint and have been taking painting lessons since I was 10 but to listen to the theory, I don't have the slightest interest. That is the main reason I am considering summer school. To take the freakin course of Art History in a month instead of taking it for a whole semester.

Added to the previous, I must say that the only teacher of Art History that teaches in my high school program is a complete bitch, Ms. Tamara Atkinson. She was my World History teacher for a month before she decided my group was not enough for her standards. However, that month was enough for me to loathe her. There's no point in saying that I didn't want to see that woman ever again. Summer school was the option because professor Atkinson never teaches Art History in summers.

I turn my laptop on and immediately log in on MSN to talk to Lilly, my best friend. Luckily for me, she is online as I know she would be. I love that about her, she is always available.

I met Lilly a year before we entered high school in a sort of orientation program. Both our families were late for said event, so we had to share a table. We didn't speak much in that occasion, but I immediately felt a connection with her.

As a part of getting acquainted with our new school we were supposed to go every Thursday afternoon at 4:00pm. The purpose was to get in touch with older students who also were in the program and to know the installations. I remember clearly that I was at the registration desk on the very first day and so was Lilly in a different line. At the same time, the people who were registering us asked our birthday and at the same time we said "May third". We giggled and immediately started talking. We found out that we were very similar and the connection strengthened.

I take a sip of my iced tea and proceed to send Lilly a message

 **Emma (14:30):** Lilly, are you here?

 **Lilly (14:31):** What's up Emma?

 **Emma (14:31):** I don't know what to do… :(

 **Emma (14:32):** I mean… I don't want to see Atkinson ever again, but I don't want to go to summer school

 **Lilly (14:35):** Come on. It is gonna be fun. Plus it is better to take that subject only for a month. Or do you really care about Art History?

 **Emma (14:37):** You know I don't but…

 **Lilly (14:38):** Well.. I already have my summer schedule.

 **Emma (14:42):** WHAT!

 **Lilly (14:43):** Yup, and it isn't so bad. Only 3 hours of class per day  
 **Emma (14:44):** THREE HOURS?

 **Lilly (14:45):** For being a honor student, you are pretty lazy xD  
 **Emma (14:46):** For being a lazy student, you are too willing to take summer classes :P

 **Lilly (14:47):** Swan is just a class. What is the worst thing that could happen? We both know you are not gonna fail it

 **Emma (14:50):** You don't know that!

 **Lilly (14:52):** I am the one who should be scared. Who is gonna tutor me and laugh with me? Make summer school bearable… PRETTY PEASEEEEE

 **Emma (14:53):** Fine, I'll talk to my parents. Just to be sure, Atkinson is not teaching the group… right?

 **Lilly (14:55)** : No, Emma. According to the schedule the class is given by a professor called Regina Mills

 **Emma (14:56):** Haven't heard of her… you?

 **Lilly (14:57):** Nope, but my sister says she is an excellent teacher

 **Emma (14:58):** *sigh* well at least

 **Lilly (14:59):** Talk to you later? Got soccer practice…

 **Emma (15:00):** Right. See ya

I just finished my first year of high school. I am happy with myself, I did a pretty good job with my final exams.

My favorite class so far is English but not for what we are taught. We have an amazing teacher, Professor Tinkerbell Smith. Barely 7 years older than me, average height, blonde curly hair, green inquisitive eyes, huge wit and a kind smile. She is the whole reason I am at school today, since the semester is already over. I wanted to give her a little something for her to remember me, since she is leaving to get her MBA in Dubai. So odds are I will never see her again, not in person at least. I'll just have to resign myself to the idea that her FaceBook updates are enough. I sigh as I climb the stairs to the fifth floor toward her office for one last time.

Oh the memories, I had my first high school class with her. I even remember that when she opened the classroom door and I saw her for the first time I thought how funny it was that teachers at this school had assistants, then she introduced herself as my teacher and well I was determined to be more than just another student to her. I succeeded, sort of.

I knock at the glass door, just a formality since the wall is also made of glass. All of the teachers' offices are made that way. She looks at me and a smile appears in her round face. I come in

-Hi Emma- she says, still smiling -What brings you here?- she adds, eyeing the small package I am carrying with me.

-Hello- I answer awkwardly -Well, I actually came here because I wanted to give you a little something before you went away- I give her the small package, blushing a little. Why do I have to blush so easily, I hate that characteristic about myself. I shouldn't get this attached… caring too much has always been a problem for me.

-Oh! What a lovely surprise, you shouldn't have- she says tearing the parcel and looking at the pocket mirror I got her -How did you know?- she asks holding the mirror in her hand.

-How did I know what? - I say, grinning. My heart rate is speeding up, my hands shake a little. Typical me, I long for friendships that are way out of the question.

Ms Tinkerbell looks at me, with a deeper stare -I just break mine and I was searching for another. Thank you so much, Emma. I will keep it safe- She stands up from her working chair and walk towards me with her arms outstretched.

-Please do, 14 years of bad luck would be way too many- I mumble as I inhale her fresh scent. I never thought I was going to miss her so much. I swallow hard to stop the tears from coming up. Damn… I don't want her to go.

I pull away, she invites me to take a sit. We start chatting a bit. She asks questions, mostly. If I liked her classes, what I wanted to do later in life… pretty usual teacher/student stuff. Ms. Tinkerbell finally asks -What are you going to do this summer?-

-I am going to take Art History, because I love art- I say smiling sarcastically.

Ms. Tinkerbell frowns - Did you fail?- she asks clearly confused.

-Nope, I just don't want to take it next semester with professor Atkinson- I confess.

-Clever girl, she is not a favorite round here- she gives me half a smile.

-Can't imagine why- I suppress a giggle.

-Who is going to be your professor then? I can give you some tips- Tinkerbell whispers as if she was scared of some other teacher listening.

-Professor Regina Mills- I say proudly. I really like the sound of that name even though I never saw her around.

Ms. Tinkerbell's smile vanishes immediately. Oh no! That is not a good sign -Are you sure? The spanish one?- I hear the worry in her voice. Goddamn it.

-Yes… why? What's wrong with her?- I ask already thinking of how I am going to kill Lilly for convincing me into taking said class.

-Well… I am going to be blunt with you. She is a cold hearted bitch. Don't get me wrong. She is an incredible professor, but she is very tough. Be careful with her, I mean it. She has a very bad temper- says Tinkerbell with bulging eyes and a tight mouth.

I thank her advice, give her a last hug and I say my goodbyes. She tells me that she is gonna keep in touch. I don't believe her. I never was that important to anyone. Why would she be different?

Either way, I am not thinking about her anymore. My mind is already occupied by an unknown professor Mills. She must be an ugly bitter old woman. Great, I left Atkinson for a bigger pain in the ass.

I descend the stairs at a rapid pace, I hear the echo of my own steps as I go down. Lilly's words start to resonate in my mind "What is the worst thing that could happen?"

If only I had known…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know your opinion of this one. Thanks for the support! Enjoy!

CHAPTER II

I know it's time to wake up, but I don't want to. I can't find the motivation to get out of bed and go to school, especially because it's the first day of summer school. I should be in a beach somewhere or exploring a foreign country. I shouldn't be confined to a classroom, taking an Art History class for crying out loud.

It's 6:10 in the morning, I need to get to school before 7. I groan as I get out of bed, grab the first pair of jeans I see, a white tank top and my red leather jacket. I put my black converse on. I go to the bathroom and stare at the reflection in the mirror. A pale girl with blonde hair and green eyes tries to lift a smile. I comb my hair but to no avail. My hair has a mind of its own. Why do I bother?

I go to the kitchen next, I need some food in my system if I am going to get through 3 hours of the same boring class. I grab a bowl and some cereal. I start to eat when my mother decides to join in.

-Hey honey, ready for another big first day?- Oh Mom, I just want to finish this month as quickly as possible.

-Yeah… why wouldn't I?- I try to smile but my mouth is full of cereal

She sighs -Text me as soon as you get to school. You know I get nervous when you drive that thing-

-Hey, my bug is completely safe!- I reply

-Just take care, ok? Don't do anything reckless- she kisses my forehead and goes upstairs. Probably to sleep a couple of hours more until it is a decent time in the morning.

"Don't do anything reckless?" Seriously? I have always been the perfect student, the perfect daughter. I just finished tenth grade and I have never smoked, never gotten drunk, never committed a felony. I am so tired of her being so worried all the freakin time. I eat the last of my cereal and grab my car keys.

-Mom I am going to school, what could possibly go wrong?- I mutter under my breath as I get in my bug.

I arrive to school at 6:45 am. I park my bug and climb the stairs until I reach the third floor. I search for the right classroom number and I find Lilly who is already there, waving at me.

-Hi there, are you ready?- She smiles, clearly excited. That girl has a non existent sense of self-preservation.

-After what I told you Ms. Tinkerbell said about her? Of course not! I can't believe I let you drag me into doing this- I say as I fold my arms hugging myself. Truth is, I am panicking.

-Chill, dude!- Lilly smiles at me, that goofy grin of hers. Before I know it I am smiling too. That is the thing with best friends, they neutralize your fears. I know I am not alone and that we are gonna get over whatever curves professor Mills throw at us. I check my phone and concentrate hard in the time 6:58. Damn, any minute now.

Lilly and I, as well the rest of the students are waiting outside. The classroom remains closed. I start to get anxious. I rub my palms over my jeans. Damn it. I have never seen that woman and she already makes me nervous. I sigh. All of a sudden there is a complete silence and I listen to the sound of heels against marble. Here she comes.

Words aren't enough to describe the feeling. As she reaches the third floor I get a good view of her. My whole body contracts. My eyes are huge I can't stare away. The gorgeous woman that is in front of me can't be professor Mills… right? She looks like she is in her mid-thirties tops. Almost my height, black hair tied back in a ponytail. Beautiful big brown eyes framed by rectangle glasses and a mouth to die for it, with full red lips. She is wearing a black blouse with long sleeves and a black knee-length pencil skirt that matches the blouse. To finish her outfit she is wearing point-toe black pumps.

I forget how to breath. She walks towards me swaying her hips, as Lilly and I are closest to the classroom door. Her steps are really graceful. What a vision! My mind is completely frozen. My pulse obviously as fast as the one of a hummingbird. As she gets closer I get a distinct scent of cinnamon and apples and I feel how my stomach twitches and starts doing somersaults.

Lilly hits me with her elbow on the ribs and says -Come on, you retard. You don't want to keep her waiting- and follows professor Mills into the classroom.

I just stand there, completely still for a moment. I… that… WHAT? For god's sake, that is the spanish woman I was so afraid of? Afraid of what?

I find a sit next to Lilly in the third row. I take out a notebook and after that my eyes immediately go back to professor Mills. She is sitting at the teacher's desk. She has a stern look, she must be struggling to open the student list.

I can't even blink, I am afraid she is going to vanish as soon as I close my eyes. Apparently Lilly is as shocked as I am, because I haven't heard her voice since we were chatting outside. Which is weird, since Lilly usually has a comment about everything and everyone. She is not helping me to calm down, quite the opposite. I can almost hear her heartbeat, fast and hard.

At last, professor Mills rises and walks towards the center of the classroom. The energy she emanates is so strong it reaches the whole room. Hot damn, is she even real? I take advantage of this to observe her more closely. She obviously has an amazing pear-shaped body. I am afraid of staring too long, but I can't help it. I swallow hard.

-Hello everyone- she says with a beautiful husky voice. The effect is immediate, everyone stops talking, all eyes are on her - My name is Regina Mills and I am going to be your teacher in this Art History course. I must tell you, I am strict. I won't touch my heart to pass any undeserving student. Work hard, do your assignments in time and place and you shall not have any trouble with me. Now, I am going to show you how you are going to be graded. Also, you may want to add to your agendas that every Thursday you have a partial exam- She walks calmly back to her desk and starts with the PowerPoint presentation.

I am lost, I can't concentrate in the freakin syllabus. I am damned, how am I going to pass this course if I physically can't pay attention? I sigh. Grab a pen and start to write in my notebook all the important dates and how much does each partial exam and class activity is worth.

-Ok, then. I am going to take attendance- as she starts calling each student by her first name I try to get myself together. What is this? I feel as if I had been struck by lightning.

-Emma?- Professor Mills lifts her chin to glance at the bunch of students looking for me. At last our eyes lock and the pull is instantaneous.

-Here, professor Mills- I say as I drown in her gorgeous brown eyes.

-No need for the formality, dear. You can call me Regina- she says. And for the first time I see her smile and how said smile lights her eyes.

-Here... Regina- I reply with a goofy grin and a trembling voice.

At last our gaze breaks and she proceeds in taking attendance to the rest of the students.

-Regina- I repeat under my breath.

Regina stands up one more time and starts to walk around the classroom. Obviously all the guys immediately follow her with hungry eyes. I roll my eyes. Men are pigs. She talks about the meaning of Art - It has to make you feel something, doesn't matter if you like it or not - I take some notes. I want to do a good job in this class, obviously.

The next topic is Paleolithic and Neolithic Art - We are going to start with the Cave of Altamira. The earliest paintings in the cave were painted around 35,600 years ago. The main paintings consist of charcoal drawings and polychrome paintings of contemporary local fauna created between 18,500 and 14,000 years ago- She returns to her desk and starts with the PowerPoint presentation. She bends over her desk to get a better look at her laptop screen, to point some detail in a chamber of the Cave of Altamira. Holy shit! I try to focus in the image of a bison but my eyes run back to her, to her body. The fact that we are in a dark classroom and that her shape is only lit by the projector is not helping me focus. I want to reach for my cellphone to look at the hour, but that is forbidden. If Regina sees me with my phone in hand, she is gonna kick me out of class. Those are the rules, her rules.

At last, Regina dismisses the class - Before you leave, you should know that at the beginning of every lesson I tend to ask questions from the last class we had. If you fail to answer me, you won't be allowed to enter the classroom for that day- She picks up her stuff with the grace of an angel and steps out of the classroom. The sound of heels fading away...


End file.
